Snorunt (Pokémon)
|} Snorunt (Japanese: ユキワラシ Yukiwarashi) is an introduced in Generation III. It evolves into either starting at level 42 or, if female, when exposed to a Dawn Stone. Biology Snorunt is a small, black Pokémon with an ovoid body. It has circular, light blue eyes, wide teeth, and spherical hands and feet that lack digits. It is covered with a yellow cloak that gives it a triangular outline. The coat is rimmed with an orange stripe and has three orange diamond markings on the back. Well-adapted to life in colder climates, it subsists on snow and ice and can survive temperatures as low as . Snorunt is also a social creature, living and traveling with other Snorunt in groups of five. It can be found in , particularly when the outside weather lacks snow. Additionally, it has been known to visit human dwellings. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Snorunt Snorunt debuted in Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snorunt!. This Snow Hat Pokémon stole 's Badges, and so he chased after it. Ash eventually gained Snorunt's trust and it joined his team. After learning by practicing extensively, Snorunt evolved into in Rhapsody in Drew. Other reference sheet for the anime]] A Snorunt appeared in PK19 as a resident of an icy island. It got stuck in the snow, but was rescued by and his friends, after which it joined them. A Snorunt appeared in The Drifting Snorunt!, along with its evolved forms, and . It was almost captured by a , but it was rescued by and Froslass. Minor appearances Snorunt debuted in a cameo in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Snorunt appeared in PK13. A Snorunt appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Trainer's Snorunt appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide!. A 's Snorunt appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Snorunt made a cameo appearance in Camping It Up!, where it was one of the Pokémon trained by the students of the Pokémon Summer Academy. A Snorunt made a brief appearance in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a participating in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Five Snorunt appeared in Getting a Jump on the Competition!, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the other four wild. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Snorunt is one of the Pokémon owned by the Hoenn Elite Four Glacia along with , unlike only being shown in her possession instead of its evolved forms. It is not seen in battle. It first appeared in A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel I. A Snorunt appeared as a Pokémon in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. The Battle Factory rented a Snorunt, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. The rented a Snorunt, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In Striking Out Snover, Snorunt are shown near Snowpoint City, with some of them being cared for by Candice. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl / for Wii U Snorunt appears on the Ice terrain of the Pokémon Stadium 2 stage in both games, and also as a trophy in Brawl. Trophy information "A Snow Hat Pokémon. It usually moves about in groups of around five. According to folklore, "Snorunt seen at night herald deep snow the next day," and "homes in which Snorunt reside are sure to prosper." In reality, however, the truth behind Snorunt tales lies in mystery. Male Snorunt evolve into Glalie, while females given a Dawn Stone evolve into Froslass." Game data NPC appearances : In the Special Episode In the Future of Darkness, when and arrive at Frozen Island, three Snorunt play a prank on Grovyle when pressed by him for the location of Primal Dialga's "new henchman". After clearing Dark Ice Mountain, Grovyle manages to press a different Snorunt for information, and it reveals that he saw three carrying what appeared to be through the Icicle Forest. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and , Acuity Lakefront (Poké Radar)}} and , Acuity Lakefront, Lake Acuity }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 8, Secret Storage 15, Endless Level 52, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Almia Castle}} |} |} |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Nixtorm}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock, Conductor Room: Frozen Runway}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 78 Blau Salon: Stage 417 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Tenth release; Winking)}} |area=Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Hex|Ghost|Special|65|100|10||''}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Weather Ball|Normal|Special|50|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- and hunks of ice from its mouth to attack. }} |- |- when its HP is 128 or higher Evolves into when its link is improved while its female Warrior is equipped with a Dawn Stone |link=' ', , and }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Snorunt's Platinum Pokédex entry seems to reference the '' , a race of small people in Ainu folklore. They are said to live under the leaves of plants in harmony. The Ainu live in Hokkaido, the place in Japan upon which Sinnoh is based. Origin Snorunt is based on a yukinko, a childlike spirit in Japanese mythology said to emerge when it snows, as well as the , a mischievous spirit from the folklore of . It also seems to be a stylized version of a person wearing a yuki mino, a type of traditional winter wear from the snowy parts of Japan that consists of a conical snow-cloak made of straw. Generally, yukinko are depicted as small, elf-like creatures wearing yuki mino. Name origin Snorunt is a combination of snow and runt (a smaller-than-average animal). Yukiwarashi may be a combination of 雪 yuki (snow) and 座敷童子 zashiki warashi (a spiritual creature found in the folklore of Iwate Prefecture). It should be noted that 童子 warashi on its own is simply an archaic word for child. In other languages and '' |de=Schneppke|demeaning=From and |fr=Stalgamin|frmeaning=From and . A play on |es=Snorunt|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Snorunt|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=눈꼬마 Nunkoma|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=雪童子 Xuě Tóng Zǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=From its Japanese name. 童子 may also be derived from 座敷童子 zashiki warashi. Literally "Snow boy/lad" |hi=स्नोरन्ट Snorunt|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} Related articles * Ash's Snorunt External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Dawn Stone Category:Pokémon that evolve based on gender de:Schneppke es:Snorunt fr:Stalgamin it:Snorunt ja:ユキワラシ zh:雪童子